


Shivering

by Imladris



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imladris/pseuds/Imladris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Can it be a reader(female)xfili. They’re travelling (with Kili&thorin maybe)when it suddenly gets frightfully cold. They find a cave and settle there for the night. As the fire dies down fili joins reader as he sees she’s shivering and yknow snuggling ensues and he’s really sweet and protective&cute&smells nice(idk I think he’d smell nice??) anyway yeah sorry that was awful; I’m bad at this” requested by the adorable itaintwhatyoudont on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivering

You growled as you pulled your coat tighter around you, teeth chattering. Looking around, you noticed the cold luring similar reactions out of your two companions. Fili was looking down at the ground, not showing any significant sign of freezing but his body was rigid and his lips drawn in a thin line.

Kili, on the other hand, made quite an unprincely sight. His brows were furrowed and his lips were drawn back in a frustrated snarl. Every now and then he would curse the weather of these “bloody mountains”. You silently laughed at the brothers, not caring how hypocritical it was since you were more or less reacting the same as Kili did.

Your silent laugh turned out not to be so silent as Fili turned around and raised his eyebrow. His eyes softened and his lips pulled into a slight smirk. However, the smirk turned upside-down as he noticed your shivering form. He stopped walking and waited for you, then put his arm around your shoulder.

“Kili, we must find shelter. Our poor companion won’t last much longer…” his words were serious but his tone light, the last sentence only uttered to lighten up the gloomy mood caused by the bitter weather. Kili turned around, nodded in approval and scouted the area while you and Fili stayed.

“I’m fine, I think we can make for Thorin’s Halls-” Fili shook his head.

“No, you’re not. Neither am I for that matter, don’t worry, we won’t think anything less of you.” you nodded and straightened your back. Fili put his hand on your shoulder and smiled comfortingly. It was foolish to think they’d think anything less of you simply because you felt cold. You grumbled once again, you did feeel terribly cold but you did not, however, feel your hands.

You and Fili waited, impatiently, for what seemed like hours. When Kili returned; a small smile was plastered on his face. His bags were no longer with him and you assumed he had found a place where you could spend the night, if necessary.

“Further down the mountain; there’s an empty cave. It’ll do for the night…” halfway through his sentence you waved your hand to have him stop talking and lead you to what appeared to be your rescue. Kili’s eyes lit up, clearly finding your impatience amusing, he nodded and turned around. You and Fili followed the brunett closely and you felt the mood lightning by the small glimmer of hope that was the cave.

“Thank Mahal,” you exclaimed as you entered the cave. “He seems to have given us some luck after all!”

“It’s not much, but enough. The floor is damp and it is not particularly cold, there-”

“Brother, it is more than enough! We’ll just have to keep each other warm…” Fili said, half a smile playing on his lips

“Or… we’ll just use these branches to start a fire.” you cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Kili laughed at the failure of his brother’s smug plan, and walked towards the pile of branches. You took out your bedroll and helped Kili with his since he was occupied with trying to get a fire going. You placed the bedrolls as close to the potential fire as you dared, not wanting them to catch on fire but hoping for them to be placed close enough so that they could keep you warm during the night.

After Kili successfully got the fire going, you roasted some of yesterday’s meal on it. Your stomach rumbled and the sweet scent of meat that filled your nostrils caused your mouth to water. Fili let out a deep chuckle from across the fire when he saw your reaction.

“What? We haven’t eaten anything today!” you snapped, the hunger not collaborating with your mood. You winced slightly, not having meant to sound so rude. Fili did not seem to mind, and you were thankful for his understanding nature.

When all three of you had eaten the remainder of yesterdays food, Kili excused himself.

“You should get some rest, I’ll take the night watch.” you and Fili nodded, happy to finally rest.

After a while, Fili had fallen asleep but no matter how much you tried to relaxed, you couldn’t. Your teeth had started chattering once again and you were rubbing your hands together to keep them warm. You could faintly see how the fire began to die down and how the cave grew darker. Fumbling with your hands, you tried to get the fire going again. You fumbled with the flint and unfortunately only managed to give yourself a couple of small cuts.

Swearing, you gave up on the task. You huffed and sat up, leaning against the wall of the cave. After a while of loathingly staring at the pile of branches that refused to be lightened, you heard a soft noise and winced as you noticed it was Fili who had woken up. You sincerely hoped it wasn’t your fault that he did.

He leisurely rubbed sleep away from his eyes and you studied how his eyes tried to accustom to the dark, a fond smile finding its way onto your face.

“Did the fire go out?” he asked, his brows furrowed.

“Y-yes, it did. I tried to get it going but I didn’t manage to…” your voice trailed off and you had to fight for the words to leave your mouth. Fili noticed how you shivered and threw an eye on what once was a fire. He reached out to examine the branches.

“It’d be pointless for me to try, the branches are too damp…” Fili said, his voice soft and if you weren’t mistaken, you’d say it was said with a hint of concern too. You nodded, shivering so violently you couldn’t utter a word. Suddenly, Fili raised himself and you saw him walking over to you. His eyes were soft as he sat down he pulled you close. You sheepishly leaned against him, thankful for the warmth his, which you actually dared calling it, loving embrace provided. He threw his fur plaid over the both of you and you rapidly felt warmer.

“Are you still freezing?” he asked, voice deep and sleepy.

You shook your head and hoped he felt it through the thick material of his coat. You felt him place a tender kiss on your forehead. As you felt heat rising to your cheeks and butterflies in your stomach, your mouth stretched into a blissful smile. You could no longer deny the feelings you so obviously harboured for Fili. Something within you actually dared hope he felt something similar for you within him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
